


Киджа/Дже-Ха

by belokrylnik, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Series: WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021: визуал ME [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belokrylnik/pseuds/belokrylnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: Превью: 500*646 px, 704 КБПолноразмер по клику: 1161*1500 px, 3 Мб
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021: визуал ME [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185911
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q6: визуал ME, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Киджа/Дже-Ха

  
[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IZBpHk.png)  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> ВЗЯТЬ БАННЕР ВЫКЛАДКИ
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q6"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IZmjaQ.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
